This invention relates to decanter vessels for containing and dispensing liquids, and more particularly to an improved decanter vessel formed of a unitary pouring spout bonded to a rigid glass or plastic receptacle. Such decanter is particularly useful for dispensing hot liquids, such as coffee.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,648, issued May 23, 1978, I describe a new decanter vessel having a molded pouring spout unit which is matingly affixed to an upstanding neck portion of the receptacle. That decanter vessel has proven to be a substantial commercial success and many millions of the decanter vessels have been sold world wide.
This invention comprises an improvement over that of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,648. It has been discovered that, at times, during the assembly of my decanter vessel, due to the nature of the cavity for the hot-melt material, material can inadvertently be extruded from the cavity into the bowl of the receptacle, producing an unacceptable product. Also, due to the shape of the cavity formed in the pouring spout unit, the decanter vessel is somewhat susceptible to twisting tensions which tend to loosen the pooring spout unit from the rigid receptacle. A large cavity which is spaced farther from the outlet in the pouring spout unit would tend to strengthen the pouring spout unit and also strengthen the mechanical bond between the pouring spout unit and the rigid receptacle.